


Dream Of Ash [AshxEiji] OS [TERMINÉE]

by Hahono22



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aslan Jade Callenreese - Freeform, M/M, OS, Reve, Romance, Yaoi, amour, triste
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahono22/pseuds/Hahono22
Summary: [Résumé en cours d'écriture]~~~Contient du yaoi (bxb) donc les homophobes ne sont pas les bienvenus.Les personnages appartiennent à Akimi Yoshida.Contient du spoil. Ne lisez pas lire ce OS si vous n'avez pas finit l'animé.S'inspirer ce n'est pas copier.Présent aussi sur mon compte wattpad : Hahono22.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji





	Dream Of Ash [AshxEiji] OS [TERMINÉE]

''Sept ans sont passés maintenant. Sept ans que je ne cesse de penser à toi, Ash.. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point le vide que tu as laissé, en quittant ce monde, est immense.  
Tu n'as jamais cessé de me hanter. Je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier. Chaque jour, je me rappelle ta voix lorsque que tu prononçais mon nom, ou même ton sourire lorsque l'on se taquinait. Et ton regard.. Lorsqu'il était posé sur moi, il était différent. Tu ne m'as jamais vu comme les autres. Et moi non plus. Malgré ton univers hostile et parfois effrayant, je n'ai jamais regretter d'être venu aux États-Unis et de t'avoir rencontré, Ash Lynx. Non.. Aslan Jade Callenreese.  
Mais il y a bien une chose que je regrette. C'est de n'avoir jamais pu te dire clairement ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne parle pas au passé parce que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont jamais changé. Même après sept ans, rien a changé, parce que je n'ai jamais pu t'oublier.'' 

« Ash... »

Comme tous les soirs, Eiji était allongé dans son lit, les yeux rivés sur la porte fenêtre qui mène à la petite terrasse reliée à la chambre. Il pleuvait fort cette nuit. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Eiji. Au contraire, le bruit des gouttes s'écrasant contre la vitre était apaisant. Et il put facilement s'endormir, malgré que ses pensées ne soient pas des plus joyeuses. Petit à petit, ses paupières se fermèrent, le laissant ainsi tomber dans un profond sommeil dont il fit un joli rêve.

~~~

Il était là, face à lui. Ses cheveux dorés flottait dans le vent, et ses yeux verts jade fixait l'horizon. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées, mais qui ne devaient pas être noires car un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Eiji se frotta les yeux avant que ces derniers s'humidifient. C'était Ash ! Ash était là, juste devant lui ! Il n'était pas mort !

Puis Aslan remarqua la présence du brun et se tourna vers lui, l'appelant vivement par son prénom :

« Eiji ! »

Le japonais se précipita vers le blond pour le prendre dans ses bras et enfin le sentir près de lui. Il s'accrochait fermement au t-shirt de Ash, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Lorsqu'il eut appris le décès de Ash, il s'était sentit comme anéanti. Mais pourtant il n'avait pas pleuré. Pas devant les autres en tout cas. Il avait attendu d'être seul dans sa chambre pour laisser sa tristesse prendre le dessus et pleurer aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Il devait sans doute être le plus affecté par la mort du blond car ils avaient établi un lien spécial entre eux. Leur relation était différente de celle que possède deux amis ordinaires.

Aujourd'hui encore, il pleurait beaucoup. Ash était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Et pile quand ils dûrent se séparer, il était monté au ciel.

Ash posa sa main sur les cheveux du japonais et caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux de couleur ébène, malgré qu'il ne comprennait pas pourquoi Eiji pleurait.

Ils s'assirent par terre, sur les dalles en béton qui recouvraient le toit de cet immeuble. Eiji, après avoir séché ses larmes, se redressa, se détachant de Ash.

Ils regardèrent en silence l'horizon, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Seuls les bruits des voitures, des oiseaux et des personnes dehors pouvaient briser le silence entre les deux garçons.

Ash observait les oiseaux, se disant qu'ils ressemblaient à Eiji lorsqu'il avait sauté par dessus le mur, pas longtemps après leur rencontre. Tandis que Eiji se demandait s'il était en train de rêver ou si tout ça était réel. Mais peu lui importait, tant qu'il était avec Ash. Il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui.

« Ash, reste avec moi. Pour toujours. 

\- Eiji ? 

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en supplie. 

\- C'est évident, bien sûr que je resterai avec toi, dit-il en affichant un doux sourire. »

Eiji lui rendit son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur le ciel devenant orange au fur et à mesure que le soleil se couchait, ainsi que ses multiples oiseaux. Si seulement, ils pouvaient être aussi libre que ces oiseaux.. 

Les États-Unis sont pourtant appelés le pays de la liberté, mais pendant son séjour dans ce pays, Eiji a découvert le véritable aspect de la liberté. Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la vision qu'il avait avant. Et à cause de cette "liberté", Eiji avait perdu la personne la plus chère à ses yeux. 

Le nippon et l'américain ne virent pas le temps passé, la nuit avait déjà remplacé le jour et il était temps pour eux de rentrer dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Or, aucun des deux n'avaient envi de rentrer, ils voulaient encore profiter du paysage l'un à côté de l'autre. Pourquoi les meilleurs moments passaient toujours plus vite ?

Mais un vent frais vint les ramener à la réalité afin qu'ils comprennent qu'il fallait rentrer. Ash portait un t-shirt donc il eut un frisson. Puis Eiji retira sa veste pour ensuite la déposer sur les épaules du blond. Ce dernier posa sa main sur celle du brun qui était sur son épaule, et le regarda gentiment. 

Eiji était à genoux à côté de Ash, qui lui, était toujours assis par terre. Et ils se fixaient sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Ils étaient comme hypnotisés par les yeux de l'autre. 

Étant parfaitement conscient de ses sentiments, Eiji n'hésita pas à se rapprocher de Ash, qui le remarqua immédiatement mais ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il fit la même chose. 

Une flamme brûlante brillait dans leurs yeux, une flamme qui représentait ce qu'ils ressentaient. Un feu ardent qui ne cessait jamais de prendre de l'ampleur. 

Ils continuèrent de se rapprocher sans briser le contact visuel qu'ils avaient depuis quelques minutes déjà. 

Puis vint le moment où il n'y eut plus d'espace entre eux. Leurs lèvres venaient de se rencontrer pour la deuxième fois, et c'était à ce moment là que Ash rompit le contact visuel en fermant ses yeux. 

Au début, ils ne faisaient que profiter de la douceur de leurs lèvres. Mais le baiser devint très vite aussi passionné que le feu de leur amour.

Mais comme on dit ''Toutes bonnes choses ont une fin''.

~~~

Eiji ouvrit lentement les yeux, la lumière du jour l'aveuglant un peu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se les frotta.

Il déposa le bout de ses doigts sur sa lèvres inférieur. Ça avait l'air si réel, les lèvres de Ash contre les siennes..

Il ne put retenir quelques larmes, qui roulaient déjà le long de ses joues pour ensuite s'écraser contre la couverture du lit.

END.


End file.
